OS Terreur Nocturne (Reylo)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Rey est hantée par les horreurs de la guerre. Mais heureusement, elle ne sera plus jamais seule. SPOILERS STAR WARS IX : THE RISE OF SKYWALKER


**22/12/19**

**SPOILERS TROS !**

**J'ai détesté la fin de la saga Skywalker et Star Wars IX tellement fort que j'ai décidé de complètement le renier et de considérer qu'il n'a jamais eu lieu. **

**Allez tous vous faire voir, Ben est vivant, et puis c'est tout. **

**~•~**

Dans un sursaut brutal, Rey fut expulsée de son cauchemar et sa respiration se brisa aussi sec que le claquement de ses vertèbres lorsqu'elle se redressa. En tailleur dans son lit, elle chercha presque frénétiquement à recouvrir l'usage de ses sens et demeura, pendant quelques interminables secondes, comme complètement coupée du monde extérieur, en suspend dans ce qui lui parut être les ténèbres dans leurs volutes les plus abyssales. Son esprit était troublé par la vitesse à laquelle tout semblait y défilait, trop d'images s'y percutaient et s'y confondaient sans qu'elle ne parvienne à leur trouver de sens ; Rey ne savait plus rien, elle ne savait plus où elle était, quand elle était, si elle était ; la force au fond d'elle grouillait comme une vermine et faisait fourmiller ses doigts, elle brûlait, elle étouffait. Un instant elle craignit d'être morte, et puis doucement, les sensations commencèrent à lui revenir.

Cette impression de gel dans la chaleur du désert secoua son épiderme d'un frisson et tous ses poils se hérissèrent : elle était trempée de sueur et celle-ci, telle une morsure glacée, louvoyait le long de ses courbes en faisant peser sur ses membres toute la raideur de leurs contractions. Elle était tendue comme un arc, le pouls erratique, le souffle chaotique, comme paralysée par le froid alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur et la sécheresse de l'air de Tatooine engourdir jusqu'à ses plus infimes frémissements. Ça sentait le sable et la rouille, et Rey avait encore l'impression de deviner l'odeur du sang piquant son palais ; encore aveugle, elle entendait le grésillement tranquille d'un sabre laser et percevait, entre les sifflements des acouphènes, les rires rauques de ces fantômes qui la hantaient, comme exhalés des profondeurs de sa mémoire. Elle savait qu'elle n'y était pas, mais Rey, incapable de dissocier réminiscences et réalité à chaque épisode de terreur nocturne, se voyait encore rampante dans les entrailles d'Exegol, frappée par la foudre de Palpatine et lacérée par les acclamations de cette secte d'esprits maléfiques en assemblée tout autour d'elle. Rey, malgré elle, sentait encore la cendre brûlante s'incruster dans ses chairs, la puissance des lasers et des orages lui crever les pupilles jusqu'à l'âme, la poigne de la force sur sa trachée et en poignard dans son dos, la forçant à ployer ; partout autour d'elle, il n'y avait qu'ombres menaçantes et murs de roches prêts à lui fondre dessus, les lointaines acclamations d'une foule, ses propres cris hystériques mêlés aux hurlements de ses amis de la Résistance et lui tombant dessus comme un voile, le silence, qui la tétanisait de peur. À ses pieds, une masse sombre et immobile vers qui elle mourrait d'envie de se ruer : elle cria de toutes ses forces, à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, mais des mains invisibles la retenaient en arrière et se refermaient sur son visage. Partout, des morts et des regards. Partout. _Partout_.

Un insidieux sentiment de panique enlaça sa nuque, et Rey ne sût pas quoi faire. Ses doigts étaient verrouillés rageusement autour de quelque chose de terriblement froid, mais dont une chaleur magnétique se dégageait ; elle croyait entendre des voix, sentir des choses la frôler, l'ennemi était tout prêt, il lui fallait se défendre. Elle ne voulait pas blesser, elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne, et pourtant une harassante chanson lui faisait vriller les tympans et lui braillait que c'était elle, qu'elle les avait tous tués. Qu'elle l'avait tué _lui_, parmi tous les autres ; la moitié de son âme, et l'autre saignait sans jamais vouloir en crever. Il fallait que ça cesse. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Tout devait se taire, tout devait se taire, tout devait se, tout devait, tout...

Une pression ineffable et inattendue entre ses omoplates figea soudain la tempête responsable de ses incalculables maux, et immédiatement, Rey sentit une partie de ce tumulte lui échapper et s'évanouir. La chaleur de cette main glissant jusqu'à son épaule ramena quelque chose à sa conscience, le semblant de raison qui l'avait empêché de quitter l'horreur de son esprit, le calme.

« Rey... »

Les caves maudites d'Exegol s'effacèrent et à la place de leurs statues se dessina un décor familier et rassurant, les silhouettes meurtrières dans son sillage s'avérèrent n'être que des ombres inoffensives, projetées contre les mur de grès par la lumière instable de son sabre laser qu'elle brandissait entre ses mains tremblantes. Le soupir de son prénom eut un écho juste dans son dos, et avec une douceur infinie, la main serpenta le long de son bras jusqu'à encercler celle qui serrait le manche de son sabre. La lame de flamme se rétracta dans un gargouillement, et la pièce fut tout à coup plongée dans le calme et la pénombre : tout s'était tu, Rey était revenue dans le monde des vivants, elle sentait son corps jusqu'à ses souffles battants et la puissance de cette présence qui se dressa dans son dos acheva de réduire à néant toutes ses incertitudes et ses craintes. Lorsqu'elle cligna des paupières, confuse, le visage de Ben se matérialisa sous ses yeux, et son étreinte l'avala toute entière.

« Ben...? »

Ses lèvres l'effleurèrent dans un frôlement presque imperceptible tant il fut léger.

« Tout va bien, Rey. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar »

Immobile, la jeune femme resta muette et préféra garder les yeux grands ouverts, rivés sur le bout du lit et les plissures des draps de lin, de peur que les visions ne se substituent à la paix une fois encore. Mais Ben était vivant, elle sentait le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine dans son dos, la moiteur de sa peau contre la sienne, l'étau qu'étaient ses bras autour de son être cassé ; Ben était _vivant_, Rey le sentait à cette plénitude dans la Force qui l'anesthésiait, cette unicité, cette dyade qu'ils formaient, ce tout irréfutable ; Rey se sentait entière, Ben était vivant. Elle n'était plus sur Exagol, ils étaient là, tout allait bien. Tout allait mieux.

« J'ai eu peur que tu sois mort... » susurra-t-elle, déjà bercée par le hululement de son cœur sous la paume de ses mains.

« Moi aussi. Mais je suis là »

Le sommeil, aussitôt, l'enveloppa, et Rey, étroitement serrée contre Ben, se laissa faire. Elle avait quitté les limbes du sommeil, elle ne savait plus pourquoi, ou bien vaguement. Mais elle était soulagée.

« Oui... je le sens, dans la Force... »

Il la serra plus fort.

« N'aie pas peur Rey. Je le sens aussi »

Et comme si elle ne s'était jamais réveillée, Rey se rendormit. Et les horreurs de la guerre s'effaçaient de sa pensée, elle se sentait bien. Elle oubliait.

Elle n'était plus seule.


End file.
